Rules or Love?
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!]KIHS melarang keras siswa untuk 'berpacaran'. Apabila kepergok maka akan dikenakan sanksi. Tetapi tidak bagi Hinata, dengan nekad nya ia menstalker Naruto layaknya seorang idol. Hingga suatu hari ia kepergok oleh Naruto. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya tepat di bibir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/#NHFD9/Theme by Nao Vermillion/RnR?/DLDR!/Krisar sangat dibutuhkan
1. chapter 1

Di ruang OSIS, sepasang mata _sapphire_ tengah memandang tajam ke arah sepasang kekasih yang kepergok saling bersandaran di gedung olahraga sekolah. Dengan raut sinis, pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto pun menginterogasi pasangan mudi yang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Suigetsu. Karin. Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa Konoha Intenational High School melarang keras semua pelajar untuk berpacaran, kan?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega untuk menanya hal privasi kepada mereka berdua. Akan tetapi Senju Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah KIHS mempercayakan aturan ini kepada Naruto selaku ketua OSIS di sekolah elit tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami tahu, Naruto." ujar Suigetsu yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Ia begitu tahu bahwa Naruto sangat memenuhi tanggung jawab yang diembannya. Dengan pasrah pula ia akan menerima konsekuensi yang akan diberikan.

"Bagus- _ttebayo_ ," ujar Naruto memegang buku saku siswa yang berisi peraturan dan larangan yang telah tertulis dalam buku kecil itu, "Lalu kenapa kalian berdua melanggarnya, huh?" tanya si pirang lagi berganti menatap si surai _maroon_ yang ada di depannya.

Karin pun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Yang namanya jatuh cinta mana ada yang tahu? Dasar payah!" jawab Karin dengan nada meninggi karena kesal gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini, ia harus berurusan dengan OSIS dan juga sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu.

"Iya, aku tahu," ujar Naruto, "Tapi kalian bisa kan menahan kegiatan asmara kalian di lingkungan sekolah." sambungnya seraya memijit-mijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia juga pusing karena Suigetsu dan Karin adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Berhubung ini adalah peraturan sekolah, maka ini termasuk poin merah dalam buku saku dengan poin 300." ujarnya seraya melihat jumlah poin yang tercantum dalam buku saku sekolah apabila melakukan pelanggaran demi pelanggaran.

"Di sini saja apabila poin sudah mencapai 200 akan terkena skors selama satu minggu." Naruto pun mendelik menatap dingin kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang ia ceramahi habis-habisan. "Kalian harus menegosiasi hal ini kepada Tsunade- _sensei_ agar bisa meringankan hukuman kalian..."

"Atau malah menambah hukuman kalian."

Wajah Karin pun berubah menjadi masam. Ia tidak terima dikenakan poin sebesar itu. Bisa-bisa nilai di rapornya akan terancam akan hal sepele seperti ini.

Karin dan semua siswa di sekolah ini merasa bingung. Untuk apa Tsunade membuat peraturan yang tidak penting seperti ini, sih? Apa karena ia tidak laku sehingga melarang murid-muridnya untuk berpacaran?

Alasan yang pernah ia dengar sih karena takut mengganggu konsentrasi dan bisa memicu pergaulan bebas. Alasan yang klasik dan klise.

"Cih!" dan Karin pun langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan OSIS tersebut karena tidak tahan akan ucapan Naruto yang membuat ia kalang kabut.

"Karin! Tunggu!" panggil Suigetsu, "Ah maaf, Naruto. Dia memang seperti itu kalau dimarahi." ujarnya tersenyum hambar kemudian ia pun segara menyusul langkah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga keterlaluan." balas Naruto yang merasa tidak keberatan akan sikap buruk Karin terhadapnya.

* * *

 **Rules or Love?**

 **Theme by : Nao Vermillion**

 **Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, typos, EYD kurang tepat. Dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah Suigetsu dan Karin meninggalkan Naruto di ruang OSIS, pemuda jabrik itu pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk itu. Ia sangat bingung antara mematuhi ataupun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya yang sangat berat itu. Berterimakasihlah atas jabatan ketua OSIS yang diusulkan oleh Tsunade- _sensei_ dan hampir separuh siswa yang memvoting dirinya sehingga ia dibenci oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

"Haaaaahhh..." dan akhirnya Naruto pun menghembuskan napas berat seolah-olah hari ini hari yang terberat untuknya.

Namun beberapa saat, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan pun memasuki ruangan OSIS, Sasuke.

"Ah _teme_!" Naruto pun kaget akan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti hantu, "Bikin orang jantungan saja." sambungnya.

Sasuke pun duduk di hadapan Naruto, "Oi _dobe_. Kau apakan Karin sampai menangis begitu?" tanya si Uchiha menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini sahabatnya itu memarahi seorang perempuan dengan keterlaluan.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar." ujar Naruto, "Sudah tahu nggak boleh berpacaran di lingkungan sekolah, tetapi mereka masih melanggarnya." ujar Naruto berpangku dagu. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Apa sebaiknya aku memundurkan diri dari jabatan ini? Aku rindu dengan kehidupanku yang dulu."

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis, "Kau terlalu keras dalam memimpin siswa, Naruto. Bahkan orang-orang yang sebelumnya memujamu malah menjadi membencimu."

"Yaaa...mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku membantah, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan tulang punggungku oleh beliau." Naruto pun terkekeh miris.

"Tapi aku rasa peraturan soal larangan pacaran ini juga berlebihan. Iya 'kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya yang indah. Meminta jawaban dari sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." jawab Sasuke setuju akan argument dari si pirang. Sebetulnya sih ia diam-diam berpacaran dengan sekretaris OSIS, Haruno Sakura. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menampakan hubungan spesial di khalayak sekolah. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua malah kena skors dan imej mereka menjadi jatuh.

"Ah sudahlah," ujar Naruto merenggangkan ototnya karena terasa pegal, "Lama-lama aku bisa sumpek dan _stress_ di ruangan ini." ajaknya seraya menarik tubuh tinggi Sasuke agar segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

 **:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berangkulan. Naruto dan Sasuke pun bercanda dan melupakan masalah mereka sejenak. Namun, dari arah berlawanan, ia menjumpai seorang gadis mungil dengan surai _indigo_ nya yang indah namun paras ayunya sedikit tertekuk murung.

Dengan senyum lebar, ia pun menyapa gadis cantik yang memang sejak dulu menarik perhatiannya. Karena sejak kelas satu SMA, Hinata terus menyapanya dengan suara seperti cicitan. Dan kali ini Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata sekarang jarang memberikan salam kepadanya.

Naruto pun akhirnya mendekatkan jarak kepada Hinata dan kemudian memberikan sapaan hangat, "Selamat siang, nona manis." sapanya dengan senyuman lima jari yang lebar.

 **DEG!** Mendengar sapaan dari sang pujaan hati, tentu saja Hinata terkejut. Wajah bulatnya yang terbingkai dengan poni rata pun memerah seperti buah ceri, "Se-selamat siang, Naruto- _kun_..." balasnya dengan suara terbata-bata. Sepertinya ia terlalu malu menatap Naruto dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Sedang menunggu siapa di koridor ini sendirian, Hinata?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Jarang-jarang Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan. Namun berhubung orang yang diajaknya berdialog adalah gadis pemau, mau tak mau ia harus mengawali percakapan ini.

" _A-ano_...aku sedang menunggu Matsuri- _chan_ yang sedang ke ruangan guru." balas Hinata tertunduk malu. Ia merasa beruntung diajak bicara oleh Naruto seperti ini.

"Oh ya?" gumam Naruto mengamatai wajah Hinata untuk memastikan apakah gadis ini berbohong atau tidak, "Ya sudahlah. Aku dan Sasuke duluan ya- _ttebayo_!" ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan, " _Jaa_ , Hinata!" kemudian ia memunggungi Hinata yang saat ini dalam keadaan berbunga-bunga.

Kedua _amethyst_ Hinata pun berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat, ia pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk membuka galeri.

Galeri yang penuh dengan foto Naruto seorang.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu adalah seorang stalker Naruto yang dapat foto pemuda tersebut di mana saja. Baik di sekolah maupun di media sosial. Hinata selalu mengikuti Naruto layaknya _idol_. Jadi Hinata tau apa saja kegiatan Naruto kapanpun dan di manapun.

Yang mengetahui Hinata seorang stalker adalah Hanabi, adiknya sendiri.

Wajah Hinata merona begitu melihat foto Naruto yang sangat menawan hatinya. Ia mendekap ponselnya yang bahkan _wallpaper_ nya itu adalah foto Naruto sendiri. Ia begitu menyukai pemuda Uzumaki itu. Walaupun bandel, tetapi sesekali ia bisa serius dan bisa membuat orang menjadi takut.

Hanya saja Hinata belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan kelas, 3-4. Dengan langkah gontai dan bersiul-siul membuat Sasuke merasa aneh dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Hei, _dobe_!" panggil Sasuke mencegat langkah Naruto.

"Ada apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." ujar Sasuke terputus, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan si Hyuuga itu?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Huwaaaa baru kelar nih. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai tema yang diberikan ***bow***

 _Review, please?_

 _See you!_

23 April 2017

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan kelas, 3-4. Dengan langkah gontai dan bersiul-siul membuat Sasuke merasa aneh dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Hei, _dobe_!" panggil Sasuke mencegat langkah Naruto.

"Ada apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." ujar Sasuke terputus, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan si Hyuuga itu?"

* * *

 **Rules or Love?**

 **Theme by : Nao Vermillion**

 **Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, typos, EYD kurang tepat. Dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya Hinata kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." gumam Sasuke kembali menunduk, "Hanya saja dia terlihat aneh, apalagi saat bicara denganmu." sambungnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok dari Hinata menurutku." bantah Naruto menolak pendapat Sasuke karena menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan, "Atau kau cemburu dengannya karena dia mendekatiku yaaa?" goda si pirang menyenggol pelan bahu maskulin sahabatnya itu. Sesekali si Uchiha menunjukkan raut jengkel sehingga Naruto senang sekali menggoda Sasuke seperti itu.

"Apaan sih. Aku serius _dobe_!" seru Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto agar memikirkan ulang akan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa si Hyuuga itu selalu ada di sekitarmu?"

"Waktu upacara?"

"Waktu les?"

"Saat pentas seni?"

"Saat natalan di sekolah?"

"Saat festival olahraga tahunan?"

"Saat-!" belum selesai Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, Naruto pun langsung membekap mulut si bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya.

"..." mata Sasuke terbelalak akan perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari Naruto barusan. Kemudian pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pun segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto memasang raut wajah takut.

"Aku ingat semuanya..." lanjutnya memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Tanpa rasa segan, Sasuke pun menjitak kepala Naruto seperti yang sering Sakura lakukan kepada si pirang tersebut.

"Makanya. Sudah aku bilang bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu aneh." ujar Sasuke menenangkan perasaan Naruto yang sedikit cemas, "Lain kali jangan terlalu akrab dengannya. Bisa jadi dia itu seorang maniak."

Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Hinata memang maniak si Uzumaki tanpa Naruto beramah-tamah kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya." jawab Naruto menggangguk pelan. Dan kemudian mereka berdua pun menuju ke bangku untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kedua nanti.

 **:chacha:**

Kediaman Hyuuga.

Terdapat sebuah rumah megah dengan desain masih adat tradisional Jepang terdahulu. Di mana di rumah itu adat kuno nya masih kental sehingga tidak ada yang berani bermacam-macam di rumah yang hampir mirip dengan istana.

Hinata dengan rasa bosan tengah tiduran di kamarnya yang besar. Biasanya kalau sehabis pulang sekolah, Hinata pun langsung mengerjakan PR yang diberikan. Namun berhubung tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dilakukan, gadis ayu tersebut hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"-!" Hinata teringat bahwa ia belum membuka hasil foto yang ia cuci di studio foto beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis indigo itu langsung membuka laci belajarnya.

 **SREK!** Laci meja belajar pun ditarik. Terdapat puluhan foto dari sang idola hatinya yang dia ambil dari sudut apapun sehingga hasilnya memuaskan. Hinata pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menata foto sang bermata sebiru lautan. Ia merasa cukup puas meskipun hanya memandang Naruto dari berlembar-lembar foto saja.

Tentu saja, Hinata lebih banyak mendapatkan foto Naruto kebanyakan dari media sosial milik Naruto sendiri. Karena pemuda berkumis kucing tersebut cukup eksis di dunia maya sehingga mempermudah Hinata untuk mengambil foto Naruto kapanpun. Benar-benar gila.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata dari dalam untuk memastikan siapa yang mengetuk barusan.

"Aku, _onee-sama_." jawab suara cempreng dari luar kamar.

Hinata pun menghembuskan napas lega karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara adiknya, Hanabi.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok." jawab gadis bermata _lavender_ itu mempersilahkan Hanabi untuk masuk. Dengan cepat, sang adik pun memutar kenop pintu kamar milik kakak tertuanya.

" _Onee-sama_ , sudah aku teriak dari lantai dasar agar segera makan siang. Dengar tidak sih?" tanya gadis berusia 13 tahun tersebut menatap Hinata dengan kedua alisnya yang menaik, raut sedikit jengkel.

Namun belum sang kakak menjawab, kedua _lavender_ milik Hanabi tertarik dengan foto-foto yang berada di jemari pucat milik Hinata. Kemudian ia pun merebut paksa foto tersebut.

"Ah, jangan!" cegah Hinata. Namun ia terlambat.

Hanabi pun mengecek dan memperhatikan satu persatu foto yang telah direbutnya barusan dan kemudian ia pun _sweatdrop_.

"Naruto- _san_ lagi, Naruto- _san_ lagi." gadis berambut coklat tua sepunggung itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa _onee-sama_ nggak capek apa menjadi maniak orang ini?!" tanyanya seraya menunjuk foto Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang sangat lebar.

Hinata pun _blushing_ , "A-aaaaaa... kenapa kau memperlihatkan fotonya yang paling tampan, Hanabi- _chan_?" teriak Hinata dengan suara cicitan seraya menutup wajah bulatnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hanabi hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, "Lihat. _Wallpaper_ ponsel kakak, meja belajar, album foto, kalender dan buku catatan semuanya foto si kuning itu!" seru Hanabi membongkar barang-barang Hinata. Sedangkan empunya hanya berdiam diri karena Hanabi memang sudah mengetahui semuanya, "Kalau _otou-sama_ tahu bagaimana? Beliau saja sudah curiga." ujar Hanabi dengan raut cemas. Ia khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya yang bergitu tergila-gila terhadap pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hanabi..." gumam Hinata memegang pucuk cokelat milik adiknya, "Jangan khawatir. Kakak bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri, oke?" tatapnya secara tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Hanabi menjadi memerah melihat mengapa kakaknya seimut itu.

Si bungsu Hyuuga tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, "Y-ya sudah. Kalau ketahuan aku nggak mau tahu," ujarnya, "Ayo turun, makan siangnya sudah mendingin tahu!" ajak Hanabi kemudian turun duluan, dan sementara Hinata segera berberes kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya agar segera turun menuju ke meja makan.

 **:chacha:**

Matahari telah sedikit menundukkan wujudnya, Naruto sendiri sedang bermenung di balkon belakang rumahnya. Seraya memandang perumahan dari ketinggian, ia pun sedikit kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke di sekolah tadi siang.

Sesekali kedua manik safirnya berputar kebingungan, "Apa benar yang dibilang Sasuke soal Hinata yang seorang yang aneh?" gumamnya bermonolog dan ling-lung seperti orang bodoh.

"Tapi masa sih Hinata seperti itu? Dia kan anak yang manis, pintar, pendiam dan juga cukup popoler di kalangan anak laki-laki. Memangnya dia nggak ada pekerjaan lain selain membuntuti keberadaanku?" ujarnya yang penuh dengan berjuta tanda tanya di kepalanya. Merasa bingung dan sedikit stress, ia pun meremas rambut jabriknya dan kemudian bersender di tembok balkonnya itu.

"Semoga saja Hinata tidak seperti itu..." gumam pemuda Uzumaki tersebut memejamkan matanya dari cerahnya langit senja.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hinata pun membawa peralatan _stalking_ -nya untuk mengamati keberadaan pujaan hatinya itu. Hinata benar-benar bermain dengan cantik. Dan tindakan gilanya ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu di sekolahnya ini. Termasuk Tenten, kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

Untuk melancarkan aksinya itu, Hinata lebih memilih _rooftop_ yang menjadi lokasi ternyaman karena jarang orang yang datang ke sini selain untuk membolos dan pada waktu makan siang seraya menenangkan diri.

"Ah, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Dan di jam segini biasanya Naruto- _kun_ sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman sekelasnya." ujar Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan teropongnya agar bisa memandang Naruto dari jauh namun bisa melihat dari dekat.

Kemudian gadis Hyuuga itu celingak-celinguk untuk mencari sudut yang nyaman. Karena ia tidak mau sekaligus takut nanti jika ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja mempergoki dirinya sedang memandang sang idola dari kejauhan.

Setelah menemukan zona yang aman, Hinata pun dengan leluasa melihat si surai kuning tengah bermain sepak bola di atas rerumputan. Sesekali wajah Hinata memerah karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto di bawah sinar matahari dalam keadaan berkeringat.

"Aduh seksinyaaaa..." gumam Hinata kemudian menjauh dari teropong karena merasa terlalu silau dengan kilauan yang terpancar dari Naruto.

Namun juga Hinata sedikit _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat Naruto sering jatuh berguling-guling dan dijitak oleh tim bermainnya itu. Dan Hinata memilih untuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol dari sang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Setelah puas mengamati Naruto dari balik teropong dan juga telah mendapatkan foto-foto Naruto yang terbaru, Hinata pun memasukkan perlengkapan tersebut di tas mininya agar orang-orang tidak curiga dengan tingkahnya.

Namun ketika Hinata hendak turun dari atap sekolah itu, betapa kagetnya si sulung Hyuuga saat kedua rembulannya bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang kelam, yaitu Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha- _san_..." dan bibir ranum Hinata kembali terkatup setelah menggumam nama yang membuat Hinata mematung.

"Ah, Hyuuga- _san_ ," dan pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut kemudian mendekati Hinata dan melontarkan kalimat yang cukup membuat lawan bicaranya terkena _stroke_ ringan, "Memang selama ini aku sudah menaruh curiga padamu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Huwaaaaa maaf banget kalau pendek banget. Chap selanjutnya yang terakhir. Maaf kalau mengecewakan bagi _minna_ ataupun yang udah memberi tema ini T^T semoga tetap suka ya?

 _Review, please?_

 _See you!_

4 Mei 2018

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

"U-Uchiha- _san_..." dan bibir ranum Hinata kembali terkatup setelah menggumam nama yang membuat Hinata mematung.

"Ah, Hyuuga- _san_ ," dan pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut kemudian mendekati Hinata dan melontarkan kalimat yang cukup membuat lawan bicaranya terkena _stroke_ ringan, "Memang selama ini aku sudah menaruh curiga padamu."

* * *

 **Rules or Love?**

 **Theme by : Nao Vermillion**

 **Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Fic ini tidak mengharapkan keuntungan material, apapun yang terjadi di fic ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan tidak untuk dicontoh.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata pun masih dalam kondisi mematung setelah mendengar pemuda di hadapannya itu mengucapkan kalimat ambigu yang membuat pikirannya menjadi kusut.

Kemudian bibir tipisnya pun terbuka dan membuka suara, "A-apa yang kamu curigakan, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata menaikkan alis kanannya dan menatap sepasang mata seperti arang itu agar Sasuke tidak mencurigai gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke pun menatap gadis pendiam yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan sinis, "Apa benar bahwa kau itu adalah stalker si dobe, hn?" dan kemudian si bungsu Uchiha tersebut menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang dari tadi tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dan suaranya sedikit terbata-bata.

Kedua rembulan Hinata pun mulai mencuri pandang sana-sini. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya telah tertangkap basah dan nyawanya sekarang berada di ujung tanduk, salah sedikit bisa-bisa menjadi runyam, "Tidak. Ma-mana mungkin aku menjadi seseorang yang begitu maniak seperti itu?" tanya Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke tanpa ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"..." seperti biasa. Respon Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoic-nya. Namun kedua mata tajamnya sedikit terdiktrasi terhadap tas mini yang dijinjing Hinata sejak istirahat berlangsung, "Boleh aku lihat apa yang ada di tasmu itu?" suara datar dari Sasuke barusan membuat kedua bahu Hinata bergidik merinding.

Mendengar permintaan tersebut, tentu saja Hinata menolak dengan lantang, "Tidak mau! A-aku tidak akan menyerahkan tas ini!" teriak Hinata namun masih terdengar seperti suara cicitan anak ayam sehingga tidak membuat Sasuke gentar sama sekali.

"Pokoknya aku mau lihat, apa isi tasmu itu!" seru Sasuke mencoba merebut tas berwarna ungu milik Hinata namun sang empunya bersikeras untuk mempertahankan miliknya.

"Kamu jangan memaksa atau nanti aku akan teriak!" ancam Hinata yang mulai ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa semua yang ada di perlengkapannya itu terdapat foto Naruto semuanya.

Takut karena nanti dicap jelek oleh semua warga sekolah.

Dan takut kalau Naruto akan merasa jijik terhadapnya.

"Dengan begini aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah stalker." ujar Sasuke dengan enteng dan kemudian melonggarkan cengkramannya di tas yang ia mau rebut barusan. Namun ia melepaskan karena sudah tau dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata begitu ia menyinggung nama sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu, manic lavender Hinata mulai terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca. Kedoknya sudah terbongkar oleh sahabat dari pujaan hatinya sendiri, "U-uchiha-san, sudah aku katakan kalau aku bukan stalker. Aku-!" belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan jurus seribu alasan, kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke pun memotong semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi, Hyuuga-san. Semuanya sudah terbongkar dengan jelas. Lebih baik kau akui semua ke Naruto atau aku akan membuat di mading sekolah kalau kau adalah seorang maniak."

"Dan reputasimu sebagai putri KIHS akan anjlok karena ini." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi dan raut wajahnya mulai gelisah akan ancaman yang dikatakan oleh wakil ketua OSIS barusan.

Hinata pun memegang kedua pipi chubby-nya, "Ini mimpi kan?!"

"Aku tidak mau kalau Naruto-kun tahu semuanya..."

 **:chacha:**

Derap langkah di ruangan koridor yang sepi pun menambah kesan gema dari gesekan sepatu sekolah dengan lantai. Dengan wajah yang penuh rasa gelisah, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut bermaksud untuk menghadap sang Kepala Sekolah untuk menghapus peraturan konyol member poin 300 bagi siswa-siswi yang tertangkap basah tengah pacaran di lingkungan sekolah.

Hal itu dilakukannya karena ia kerap kali dijauhi bahkan dimusuhi dengan teman-temannya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahan akannya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Naruto pun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang di mana Tsunade Senju berada.

Hingga ia sampai di daun pintu. Naruto gugup untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu. Seketika ia pun mempertimbangkan resiko yang akan dihadapinya jika ia dengan berani menegosiasi untuk menghapus atau meringankan hukuman itu. Dan Naruto pun siap jika jabatan ketua OSIS akan dilengserkan karena melawan peraturan yang ada.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Tsunade pun tengah membaca kumpulan jurnal yang bertumpuk. Mendengar ketukan yang berasal dari luar, wanita paruh baya namun parasnya masih seperti gadis muda pun tergelitik telinganya, tanpa babibu ia pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Tsunade-baachan, ini aku." ujar Naruto membuka pintu berwarna cokelat metalik lebar-lebar.

Kedua manik hazel Tsunade pun mendelik. Kemudian ia pun melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai kedua bola matanya, "Ada perlu apa, Naruto? Silahkan duduk." ajaknya untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara.

Surai blonde yang dimaksud pun duduk. Dengan rasa canggung yang teraduk-aduk, ia pun bermaksud untuk mengutarakan semua maksud kedatangannya, "Sebenarnya ini memuat tentang peraturan baru yang anda bikin, Tsunade-sensei." ujarnya.

"Ya, terus?" tanya wanita berkuncir dua rendah itu mengerutkan dahinya samar-samar.

"Saya hanya ingin anda menghapus peraturan baru itu...kalau tidak bisa ringankan saja poinnya."

Lawan bicaranya pun memangkukan dagunya, "Memang benar saya telah menerima komplain seperti ini dari beberapa siswa. Namun saya tetap bersikukuh dengan peraturan ini." jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi Tsunade-sensei, apa anda tidak mempertimbangkan-" belum sempurna komplain lainnya yang ingin Naruto ajukan, suara Tsunade pun menginterupsinya untuk mundur.

"Naruto. Saya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan saya. Jika hanya ini tujuanmu menemui saya, maka silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini." ujar wanita cantik itu pun mengusir Naruto untuk meninggalkan ruang pribadinya.

Naruto pun berdiri dan kemudian pamit, "Baiklah sensei, saya permisi." dengan rasa kecewa pemuda jabrik tersebut mengangkat kakinya untuk pergi

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dimana waktu tersebut adalah waktu berakhirnya aktivitas sekolahan. Namun Naruto masih berada karena masih ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket. Dengan langkah ringan, ia membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu olahraga untuk dikenakannya nanti.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sedari tadi mengendap-endap mengikuti Naruto untuk sekedar mencuri foto untuk diabadikan. Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, Hinata pun dengan sigap mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk memotret Naruto.

Dengan mengatur angle yang tepat, Hinata pun berhasil menemukan pose yang pas untuk menampakkan wajah indah milik Naruto. Dan kemudian gadis ayu tersebut menekan tombol potret untuk memfoto pujaan hatinya.

CEKREK! Dan sialnya flash kamera milik Hinata belum ia setel off. Sehinggal sinar yang menyilaukan itu memancing perhatian Naruto yang kemudian menoleh ke arah cahaya barusan.

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak si iris sapphire itu, namun tidak ada sahutan sedikit pun.

Penasaran. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari pelaku pencuri foto yang tengah berusaha menghilangkan jejak. Dan sayangnya tempat itu tidak ada seorang pun yang bersembunyi sehingga membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumamnya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kemudian terbesit di benaknya akan perkataan Sasuke beberapa tempo yang lalu soal Hinata.

' _Sudah kubilang, bahwa si Hyuuga itu aneh.'_ kalimat itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang dan terputar di otak Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai gelisah sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak lama menunggunya untuk keluar ke lapangan.

"Hoi, Naruto!" terdengar teriakan serta tepukan yang didapat karena tidak mendengar panggilan yang terlontar dari tadi.

Kedua bahu Naruto bergidik, "Apaan sih Kiba? Ngagetin aja." ujarnya sedikit kesal karena dikagetin seperti itu.

"Kamunya aja yang melamun. Sudah berbusa mulutku memanggilmu tadi. Ada apa sih?" tanyanya merangkul bahu teman satu ekskulnya itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mata hitam Kiba pun memicing, "Kamu yakin?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya direspon oleh satu kali anggukan.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita ke lapangan. Pelatih udah kesal gara-gara kamu!" ajaknya menarik lengan Naruto.

"Iya maaf." ujar Naruto menuruti arah Kiba yang menariknya.

Sepasang amethyst pun memandang kedua teman karib itu dengan lega karena dirinya hampir saja ketahuan. Ia cemas bercampur senang karena berhasil mendapatkan foto sang idola namun cemas karena gara-gara flash kameranya sendiri ia nyaris ketahuan kedoknya sebagai stalker.

 **:chacha:**

Dua minggu kemudian...

Setelah kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang terus menghatuinya, pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelidiki akan siapa stalker yang membuatnya takut. Sedangkan Sasuke pun hanya menatap Naruto dengan kasihan karena gara-gara itu ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sakura pun mencolek bahu maskulin Sasuke seraya berbisik, "Apa kita tidak beritahu saja yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke pun berbalik bisik, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia sendiri yang tahu."

"Heh, kalian berdua. Kalau sampai kalian kepergok pacaran denganku, aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada Tsunade-sensei." ancam Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Sakura pun kaget, "Apaan sih Naruto? Kami berbisik-bisik saja tidak boleh?!" protes Sakura yang merasa kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk berdekat-dekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahut yang dimaksud membalikkan badannya.

"Aku mencurigai Hyuuga sebagai stalkermu itu." ujar Sasuke memberikan sebuah clue agar Naruto lebih mudah menyelidiki semua itu.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sasuke!" timpal Sakura memberikan masukan.

"Kamu kapan sih tidak setuju dengan Sasuke?" ejek Naruto memutar kedua bola mata birunya dengan bosan, "Tapi masa sih Hinata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

"Baka." ujar Sakura mengejek balik si Naruto, "Aku sekali lihat saja sudah tahu kalau dia itu suka kepadamu. Jarang-jarang loh dia mau mengobrol selain kepada Neji, Kiba dan Shino." jelas gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas itu dengan panjang lebar.

Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya aku harus mengupas kebenarannya." gumamnya seakan-akan sedang menyusun rencana.

 **:chacha:**

Hari ini Naruto sengaja pulang sedikit sore hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan di atap atas sekolah. Ia lelah pulang ke rumah karena akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak stabil sehingga ia sering beradu pendapat kepada kedua orang tuanya, terutama ibunya.

Kemudian ia pun membiarkan dirinya dihembus oleh angin senja. Pemuda tampan itu merasa nyaman karenanya.

"Ahh~ sudah sekian lama aku tidak setenang ini semenjak diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS." ujarnya lepas, melepaskan semua bebannya dengan sebuah teriakan.

Sedangkan Hinata pun tersenyum bahagia karena melihat senyuman lebar seperti itu. Senyuman yang paling Hinata sukai.

Hinata terus merekam Naruto yang berdiam diri di rooftop karena jika ia salah melangkah, bisa-bisa ia ketahuan.

Naruto juga tidak kalah cerdik. Pemuda tinggi tersebut telah membuka cermin untuk melihat pantulan dari belakang. Tidak ada yang ia jumpai selain sesosok perempuan yang memakain hoodie hitam.

'Perempuan itu...siapa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Kemudian Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat untuk memastikan seorang stalker yang semenjak lama mengikutinya.

Untuk memastikan perkataan Sasuke kalau orang itu adalah Hinata.

Kaget. Hinata pun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur sebelum Naruto menyadari keberadaannya. Namun terlambat, karena Naruto lebih lincah dan lebih cepat darinya.

"Hei Tunggu!" panggil Naruto membujuk gadis tersebut agar mau berhenti. Namun Hinata masih saja berlari.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengerahkan tenaganya untuk balapan dengan si stalker. Dan pada akhirnya jemari kurus milik Hinata pun berhasil diraihnya hingga gadis ayu itu ditarik ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"-!" tentu saja Hinata kaget dengan tindakan spontan seperti itu. Selain ditarik paksa, Hinata pun juga dibawa ke kelas kosong namun gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak mau bersuara karena takut semuanya menjadi ketahuan dan berantakan.

"Ukh!" rintih Hinata ketika ia didorong ke papan tulis oleh Naruto.

"Heh kau!" ujarnya menatap lurus kepada gadis yang di hadapannya, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" tanyanya beruntun.

"..." sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Antara malu dan takut untuk menjawab.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau mengaku, aku akan membuka paksa hoodie ini." ancamnya kemudian melepaskan tudung hitam yang telah menutupi surai indigo dan wajah bulat yang cantik milik Hinata.

Naruto nge-gasp karena sangat kaget akan siapa yang telah mengekorinya selama ini.

"Hi-Hinata?!" teriaknya menyebut nama gadis cantik itu dengan volume yang cukup keras.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata memainkan kedua telunjukknya. Membuang muka ke arah lain agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau sampai membuntutiku seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Gadis Hyuuga itu meneguk ludahnya, "Sebenarnya...a-aku mengagumimu, Naruto-kun. Hanya saja...aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatimu." jawabnya dengan jujur.

Kedua mata biru Naruto tertuju terhadap handycam, "Berikan padaku." pintanya. Dan Hinata pun dengan pasrah memberikannya.

Naruto pun mengecek semua yang ada didalamnya. Terdapat video saat pentas musik, video pidato, video cerdas cermat dan video dirinya yang berada di rooftop barusan, "Semenjak satu tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto dengan keheranan dengan tingkah Hinata.

Wajah Hinata pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." jawabnya untuk membela diri.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi..." kemudian Naruto pun menaikkan dagu mulus Hinata dan meraih bibirnya yang merah merekah. Sebuah kecupan yang Naruto berikan tepat di bibir dan sesekali menggigit bibir Hinata yang hanya berdiam diri mendapatkan ciuman mendadak seperti itu.

Benar-benar kejadian yang pernah Hinata duga.

Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tubuhnya menjadi gemetar karena Naruto berubah menjadi seperti orang lain.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara terputus-putus. Ia kesal karena ciuman pertamanya diambil, tetapi senang karena yang mengambil ciuman itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Alasannya simpel. Karena aku suka padamu." jawabnya menaikkan kedua alis dan bahunya.

"E-EEEHHH?!" teriak Hinata tidak percaya. Masa sih ketua OSIS yang tenar sepertinya suka sama gadis yang biasa saja seperti dirinya.

"Gini loh Hinata. Aku menciummu karena aku juga senang karena yang menjadi stalkerku adalah dirimu. Bukan orang lain." ujarnya kemudian tangan tannya yang besar itu meraih pucuk biru keunguan Hinata yang panjang.

BLUSH! Wajah Hinata pun kembali memerah senada dengan rambut milik Sakura.

"I-itu..." ujar Hinata lirik sana-sini. Kemudian Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi yang tertutup poni rata Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membuat pengakuan." ucap Naruto memasang mimic serius.

"Pe-pengakuan? Pengakuan apa?" tanya Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto pun mendekatkan jarak dan kemudian berbisik ke telinga Hinata, "Aku juga sering memata-mataimu loh." ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyuman lima jari yang membuat Hinata mengawang di langit.

"Kau pasti bercanda." sanggah Hinata tidak percaya.

Kesal karena tidak dipercayai, Naruto pun mengeluarkan ponsel dan kemudian memilih menu galeri untuk melihat isinya.

Isinya yang kebanyakan foto candid Hinata dalam berbagai ekspresi. Membuat Hinata menjadi malu sendiri.

"Aku paling suka ekspresimu yang bengong itu loh. Bengong aja masih manis, hehehe." godanya seraya menunjukkan foto dengan ekspresi yang dimaksud.

"Su-sudahlah. Aku malu..." ujar Hinata menyuruh Naruto agar mau menghapus foto-fotonya yang jelek.

"Tidak mau. Susah loh mendapatkan foto kayak gini." jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan enteng. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya Hinata. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." dan Naruto pun menyamakan tingginya dengan sang gadis.

"Tanyakan saja." balas Hinata yang merasa tidak keberatan.

"Apakah kamu...mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya malu. Bahkan semburat merah pun telah menghiasi kedua pipi coklatnya.

Ditanya seperti itu, Hinata malah menjadi bingung, "Ta-tapi...peraturan sekolah?" bantahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." ujar Naruto menggeleng, "Selama ini aku bertahan karena kamu selalu menyemangatiku."

"Dan aku sangat senang karena orang yang aku sukai ternyata juga menyukaiku."

"Na-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia pun menhapus beberapa bulir air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Iya..."

"Aku...mau menjadi pacarmu."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Tiba-tiba sekolah gempar dengan perubahan yang telah berubah secara mendadak oleh Tsunade. Semua murid keheranan mengapa ia bisa mengubah keputusan seenak jidat seperti itu. Hanya Tsunade dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu kenapa beliau mau mengubah keputusan seperti itu? Apa kau berhasi membujuknya?" tanya Sakura merangkul lengan putih kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Naruto pun tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti karena bulan depan ia akan menikah dengan Jiraiya-sensei hehehe." cengirnya yang turut berbahagia akan kabar ini.

Sakura pun mengehembuskan napas lega. Karena ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" goda Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi salah fokus.

CKLEK! Pintu ruangan OSIS pun terbuka. Dan Naruto pun menarik Hinata untuk masuk.

"Ini dia. p-a-c-a-r-k-u." ujar Naruto terang-terangan.

Sasuke keheranan, "Si stalker ini?" tanyanya sweatdrop.

"Stalker?" gumam Naruto menatap wajah ayu Hinata. Setelah saling melempar pandangan, pasangan baru tersebut pun dengan serentak menjawab.

"Kami berdua adalah stalker~"

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Akhirnyaaaaaa *lap ingus* terima kasih kepada Nao Vermillion-senpai yang udah memberikan masukan. Chacha harap semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan Nao-senpai dan semuanya yaaaa~

 _Review, please?_

 _See you!_

15 Mei 2016

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
